


Open

by galactic5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Luke, DADDY KINK ASHTON, Daddy Ashton, Dom Ashton, Dom Luke, Drama, Gay, I cried while writing this, Just wait for it, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Ashton, and, fight, laston is my life, more romantic stuff and fluff, please dont hurt me, sort of sexual, this is my first im dissapointed, total smut, youre getting it all tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic5sos/pseuds/galactic5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the song Open by Rhye.</p>
<p>Ashton doesn't want to lose Luke, and he's determined to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on AO3 (woohoo) and I thought I would inspire it by one of my favorite songs :) let me know if you want more stuff like this or if my writing sucks and I should stop. thanks bye
> 
> I also know that this song can be determined to be quite sexual?? but the shake in his thighs isnt someone having an orgasm right now lol!!!!!!!! (sorry)
> 
> and if you listen to the song, please remember that its a MALE singing it.
> 
> I DONT SAY WHY LUKE IS MAD AT ASH FOR A REASON LOL ARTISTIC CHOICE
> 
> LISTEN TO THE SONG: www.youtube.com/watch?v=sng_CdAAw8M?featuF

_"I'm a fool for that shake in your thighs"_

"Luke, just listen to me." I whisper into his neck, holding tight onto him. "I love you, I love everything about you. You know that."  
Luke is still distant, a blank look in his eyes. He's trying not to acknowledge me, as he nearly shakes in fear and sadness. Tears are falling from his eyes. How could I be so stupid?

_"I'm a fool for that sound in your sighs"_

The younger boy sighs, trying to pull away from me but I refuse to let him go. I wasn't going to release him until he knew how sorry I was. "I'm so so so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to." I repeat. I've been telling him how sorry I am for the past hour. 

_"I'm a fool for your belly"_

I start kissing down his neck, apologizing after every kiss. I bite him gently all over, trying not to leave too big of marks. I spend extra time on his torso, still apologizing. I look up at him and see that he's looking down at me now. We make eye contact for a moment and I can tell he's trying his hardest to stay mad at me. I just had to work a little bit harder.

_"I'm a fool for your love"_

"Just kiss me, goddamn it." Luke's voice cracks as he wipes the last tear from his eye. I spring up at him, attacking his lips with mine. I beg for entrance and when he gives it to me, I slip my tongue into his mouth, working his body the way only I can do. Luke is _mine._ I'm the only one who knows who to please him the way he likes it. All of a sudden Luke breaks the kiss and pushes me away from him. "I don't forgive you Ashton." 

_"I wanna make this plain, ooh I know you're faded"_

Luke stands up and pushes himself out of the king sized bed we share. "I don't forgive you Ashton," He's yelling now. "And you're not going to kiss me into forgiving you!" He's crying again. "Luke," I plead to him. "Don't give up on me, don't give up on us!" As I'm about to cry, I stand up too, grabbing his hand. He rips away from me and walks away. "Stay away from me!" He screams. 

_"Mm, but stay, don't close your eyes."_

"I want to go sleep somewhere else. I'm going to the couch." He whispers.  
"Stay, Luke." I walk towards him again, making eye contact and trying to look taller than him. He doesn't push me away this time. He lets me embrace him. Luke closes his eyes, hugging me tight.  
"No, baby, don't close your eyes. Look at me."

_"Caught in this pool held in your eyes"_

I stare into his deep blue eyes. They're memorizing and I just can't get enough of him. He kisses me now. He kisses me like it's the last time he'll kiss me, ever. Maybe it is.

_"Caught like a fool without a line, we're in a natural spring"_

We move back over to the bed, not missing a beat. He pushes me down and takes control, grinding his hips against mine. I'm trying so hard not to moan into his mouth.

_"With this gentle sting between us."_

The space between us is electric, at least what's left of it. I'm not exactly sure what I did to make him forgive me, or even if he had forgiven me at all, but this was one of the most erotic things that had ever happened. I could feel my sweatpants getting tighter by the second. Luke moves his hands up around me, trying to life my shirt off. I help him out and manage to get his shirt of in the process. Luke is still in charge as he bites at my neck violently. That's going to leave a mark, but I'm ok with it. I want everyone to know that Luke is still mine and I'm still Luke's.

_"I wanna make this plain, ooh I know you're faded"_

We're both half naked now, and I can't wait any longer. I tug at Luke's pants, trying so hard to get them off. But he won't let me. He had to be in charge, and he was deciding the pace of things.  
"I was stupid Luke, to do what I did to you and I hope you can forgive me." I say blatantly, making hard eye contact with him.

_"Mm, but stay, don't close your eyes"_

Luke doesn't respond, just goes back to kissing me all over. I keep trying to take control, but I can't do it. Luke was never like this. He keeps leaving bruises all over me.

After the incident, he wanted people to know I was his and only his. I close my eyes now, neglecting what I said earlier. 

"No." He snaps at me. "Open your eyes," He stops, considering if he should do what he really wants to do. "daddy." That's what does it. That's what sets me over the edge. I'm hit with a burst of sexual energy and I flip Luke over, finally gaining the lead. Luke doesn't fight it. He let's it happen, as good princesses should. 

I rip his pants off and turn him over on his back. I wasn't waiting any longer. In one swift motion, I take my sweatpants off, grab the lube on the bedside table, and prepare my length, and Luke's hole. Luke is moaning and groaning at every little touch. He couldn't wait either. 

I push myself into his entrance, not giving him any time to adjust, just ramming into his tight little ass over and over again. It feels incredible, everything with Luke does. I grab his waist and pull him up, so his little bum was in the air. Without thinking, my hand comes down hard on his backside. Luke whimpers at the unexpected pain, but he doesn't tell me to stop. So I do it again, and again, again, until his ass is a pretty rosy color. 

I can barely hold myself up when I pull out of Luke, flipping him back over. "Finish me off, kitten." I groan. Luke attaches his pink lips to my cock, bobbing his pretty head up and down until he feels me twitch. He takes his head off and I know what he wants me to do. 

I jerk myself until I release all over his beautiful face. He looks even better with my cum all over him. He takes his finger and swipes it across his face, then sucks on it. He does this until his face was almost totally clean. 

We collapse on the bed, and I look over at Luke. I didn't realize that he had finished while I was pounding him, and that his cum was all over the bed spread. We both notice it at the same time and he starts to giggle. I stand up and take the comforter off, throwing it into the bathroom. "Sorry daddy." Luke blushes as I get back into bed. He curls up next to me and I kiss his forehead. 

_"Ooh, stay open."_

Just before he falls asleep, he looks up at me. "I forgive you, Ashton." 


End file.
